


Chance

by VioletNuisance (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Smut, pipit is a shitty guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletNuisance
Summary: He seduced.I fought.He charmed.I bickered.He made a deal.I signed the contract.We both knew the risks were dire.Yet, we still got involved in this game of chance.





	1. Prologue

His footsteps resonated around the room as he circled me, the predator stalking the prey. His eyes still held that malicious glint, and his mouth was still twisted into that irksome smirk. Regardless, his charisma still drew me in like a gnat into the light. 

"SkyChild." The one word was enough to make a shiver travel up my spine. Despite the mood, his voice refused to come out any other way than smooth velvet. "I hope you know that when I make promises, I keep them."

His languid stride suddenly halted in front of me, and I couldn't help the sly smile that spread across my lips. "Then punish me like you said you would."

Even the demon lord himself grinned darkly at my offer. "That's just what I intend to do with you. I want to hear you scream until you make your ears bleed." He tilted my chin upwards. "Preferably my name."

There were two seconds of silent conversation between us before he roughly closed the gap between us and forced his lips onto mine. "Goddesses Link, why did it take you so long to get through this damned dungeon?"

As his hands began to wander, trying to find a belt buckle, I took the opportunity to answer him. "Maybe if you didn't place so many puzzles, it wouldn't take me so long."

A low chuckle escaped him at the response. "You are after all my enemy. There's but so much slack I can grant you." I merely nodded in acknowledgement to him as he struggled to undo my belt.

"Just let me do it," came my ragged reply.

Hesitantly, his hands dropped down, and I replaced them with my own. In a matter of seconds, the heavy leather hit the stone floor with a soft thud. He worked at his own garments as my hands then scrambled to lift the tunic up and over my head, followed suit by my chain mail and undershirt.

We thought we were invincible. We didn't think about the future or about our journeys. There was simply us in these moments. We didn't fight, just savored the sensation of skin on skin and hot breath all over your body. We did it too feel free for the time being.

"You're perfect SkyChild," he purred. My back was in the ground at this point, hands bracing myself against a wall as he thrusted into me. "It's almost enough to make me love you."

I laughed at that. "Do you... always try to make conversation when you're six inches deep into s-someone?"

He became quiet after that, only moans and gasps breaking the hollow silence. However, that one little word, love, kept bothering me. We didn't do any of this out of affection. 

Was the demon lord gentle on the eyes? 

Yes.

Could he make me come undone in mere minutes?

Yes.

But did I love him?

Most certainly not.

He's a monster. He's sadistic and would probably love to see me on the end of his sword. Not to mention, he was trying to capture and kill my childhood friend. Only a monster would be able to love a creature like him. 

There was no doubt in my mind that when the time came, I'd kill him.

And a couple months later, I did.


	2. A Deal With The Devil

The hilt faintly resonated from the tree stump that the sword was stuck in. It was rather a bizarre sight, and it was probably a good thing that Link found it before any of the other Skyloftians did. None of them would have been prepared to deal with this messy situation. And, to be fair, the former hero wasn't equipped fully for this either.

His eyebrows drew together as he slowly circled the sword, half expecting it to magically jump out and lunge at him. After all, that very blade had given him numerous wounds and scars in his final battle. But, the hero had won the battle, bringing peace to the lands and killing his enemies.

So how did Demise's sword end up in Skyloft?

It was almost as if the blade was taunting him, as if it was just a cruel reminder to all of the whispered secrets and silent promises from his journey to save Zelda. Maybe it was, maybe this was Ghirahim's last trick he had planned out before his certain death.

Ghirahim.

The name struck a cord for the hero. He tried his best to forget the fiend, but the memories just wouldn't disappear. When the wind blew a little rough, he swore his ears could sometimes pick up the sound of silken laughter that only belonged to his old enemy, but that was ludicrous. He had driven his sword through the demon's chest, fatally wounding him. Yet, don't by now tang clear in his mind, so, with a finality, he walked up to the tree stump and yanked the sword out.

"SkyChild..."

Blue eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear. The hero numbly felt himself accidentally drop the sword in the grass. Link stood stunned, but after a few shaky breaths, he calmed down and scolded himself. His ears must have been playing a trick on him. As he bent down and his fingers grazed the hilt once more, he jerked back upwards.

"It's been so long..."

Link slowly blinked as he felt a hand caress the left side of his face and a warm mouth whisper against his ear. He tried to locate the threat, but nothing was there. He sighed in relief as the invisible touches slowly disappear, but that sense of security was short lived.

A body slowly started to materialize on the tree stump. First, the legs became visible, one of them still having ebony cracks run up the outer thigh. Slowly, magic crawled itself up the person, showing off the torso of a demon and a pair of matching black arms. Finally, as Link went cold, that knowing smirk materialized along with the rest of him.

He sat regally on the stump, not having lost any of his ostentatious personality. However, contrary to his former self, he looked tired. Dark bags under his eyes were painfully visible and he looked too thin to be properly healthy. But most surprising, the smashed gem still lay front and center in his chest, just like Link had left it. 

He was weak.

"Staring is so rude, but I guess with someone with my physique, it's impossible not to," purred the demon lord. 

Link's mouth was slightly agape, shock still in his system from seeing his nemesis very much alive. As of acting on an afterthought, he fumbled to unsheathe his practice sword. Fear flashed in the demon's eyes for a second before he held out his hands.

"Link, wait!" He blurted out, losing his facade for a second. The hero hesitates at the desperation in the demon's voice and the use of his actual name. "I don't want to fight you, besides, I'm in no condition to fight. I don't even have enough energy to maintain my fully human form."

"How and why are you here?" Link gruffly asked, avoiding eye contact with the other.

"You killed Demise, my master, not me. A sword spirit can only die when their sword breaks. As for why I'm here," the demon paused, replacing his frown with that infamous smirk, "I have a favor to request from you."

Ghirahim exuded confidence as he grinned at the younger male. It made Link suck to his stomach to think that his foe still thought he had control over him.

"Eleven months is a little late to be asking for a request, don't you think?" Link turned on his heel, ready to leave. They both knew Ghirahim was too weak to do any harm to Skyloft.

"Look," Ghirahim spat out, "I didn't want to come up here and seek help from you. I despise you, so don't flatter yourself. It's just you're my only hope left."

Link spun back around to confront the dethroned demon lord. "You despise me? You're the one who left!"

Ghirahim sighed in frustration. "I didn't reappear in your life to hash out old memories. I need your help."

"And I already told you to forget it," Link hissed. Ghirahim glared up at him for a few seconds before swallowing his pride.

"I need a new master," he began, "and you're the only one fit to wield me."

"Do you actually think I'd want to take care of a monster like you?" Link stomped closer to Ghirahim.

"I'll die," the demon pleaded. Link leaned downwards to where he was on the same level as Ghirahim.

"Good," he chirped. 

Desperation was clear in the demon's chocolate eyes, an emotion he wasn't quite familiar with. On impulse, he lashed out, acting the only way he was familiar with. He roughly grabbed Link's face and pulled him in for a kiss. Sapphire eyes widened before Link pulled out of the embrace.

"You bastard! How much do I have to insult you before you'll realize you no longer have a hold on me?" The hero snarled. Glancing away, Ghirahim swallowed the last little bit of his pride.

"What if we make a deal? A master servant bind is traditionally supposed to be a loving relationship. Even though in most cases, it isn't. Give me a year to make you fall for me. And if you do, you'll have to agree to be my master," Ghirahim pleaded.

Link chuckled dryly. "You do realize the affection you feel for me with never be returned, right?"

Ghirahim growled dangerously. "I don't love you. I hate you. Do you accept or not?"

"I'm not saying yes, but what do I get if you fail?" Link countered.

"My death," Ghirahim answered, a bit too quickly for any sane person.

A grin tugged at the corners of the hero's lips. "I guess it's a deal then."

All too soon, Ghirahim's normal, flamboyant personally returned, with that shit eating smirk. 

"You've already lost, Skychild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for lots of flash backs through out this story


	3. Bruises and Bitemarks

The demon lord had always been extremely perceptive, so he could point out things others couldn't. For example, from where he slept in the hero's room, he always noticed that the boy snuck out every night. He also noticed that early in the morning Link would return with bruises. He kept his mouth shut and looked the other way as this went on for two weeks, but when Link returned with a busted lip and black eye, Ghirahim couldn't stay silent any longer. 

"Where the hell have you been?" He shout-whispered in the early darkness. He sat up from his sleeping spot on the ground and mustered a glare at the other.

"It's none of your business," the other bitterly spat.

"It becomes my business when you wake me up every night to sneak out of the dorm," the demon hissed.

"You're lucky I even let you stay in here after everything you've done," Link snapped before flopping down onto his bed. He turned his back to the sword spirit, but didn't pull his covers over him. "So you've known about me going out this whole time?"

The question wasn't mad or accusatory, causing Ghirahim to blink. It was the first time Link had said something neither sarcastic or offensive towards him. "Yeah." After a moment he dared to add, "I'm kind of worried about you."

Link turned on his other side, so he was facing the demon lord now. "Come up."

A shiver ran down Ghirahim. It wasn't an invitation; it was a command. He knew all too well where this was going to lead to. "Are you sure that's the wisest decision right now?"

"Probably not, but I need it." Ghirahim hesitated and Link noticed. "I need you."

With a heavy sigh, Ghirahim stood up off the cold floor and laid down on the small bed beside Link. "Already admitting defeat Skychild? Ready to be my master?"

"You know that this has never been a matter of love, and it never will be," Link chided under his breath. "This is just like how it used to be in our battles, not emotional."

Ghirahim's argument was drowned out by Link's lips as the younger male kissed him. Throughout all this time, it was still the same. The boy's lips were just as soft as the day he met him, and he still had that faint, warm taste of pumpkin. The demon lord hands slipped under the boy's night shirt and pulled him closer to where their chests were against each other. His hands teased the skin down Link's sides before they slipped under the waistband and stayed at his hips.

Ghirahim broke their kiss, both catching their breath before the demon lord started to suck at the sensitive skin on the hero's neck. Suddenly, the boy pushed him away, almost sending him off the bed.

"You can't leave any marks on me like you used to," Link irritably explained, rubbing at his neck.

The demon lord quirked an eyebrow but rolled back over, this time he was on top of Link. "Why not?" He mumbled against Link's neck, leaving a teasing bite. "You used to love it."

"Cut it out! I have a boyfriend now!" The words tumbled out of Link's mouth before he could stop them. Ghirahim sat up, now only straddling the boy, and they locked eyes for a tense few moments. Suddenly, all the secret nights made perfect sense.

"Oh," the one syllable was the only intelligible thing Ghirahim could get out. He dropped eye contact with Link and let out a sigh. However, his eyes flickered up the hero's bruised arm to his busted lip and black eye. Suddenly, the numbness turned to rage. "Did he do this to you?"  
Link diverted his gaze, answering the question. "Why the fuck-"

"Look," the boy interrupted, "don't give me some bullshit talk about how I need to leave him because he's only going to hurt me. Because let me tell you, you hurt me worse than he ever could."

"Why do you keep saying that? What the fuck did I ever do to you? I couldn't have prevented that final battle," Ghirahim retorted.

"I never asked you to! I understood that. But you let me believe that you hated me, and only let me walk out from those battles unscathed because of my body," Link's voice cracked. "And then, the night before our final battle you came to me and tried to toy with my emotions."

"I did hate you," Ghirahim sighed. "But things change, people change."

"But demons don't," Link said stubbornly.

"Neither do heroes apparently," the demon lord venomously purred.

And with that, Link pushed him off of the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghirahim and Link used to have a very carnal relationship, and that'll become more apparent as the chapters advance.


	4. Forgive and Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Zelda finds out about Ghirahim,

He knew this talk was coming. That never meant he was prepared for it.

"This is Ghirahim," Link introduced, causing Zelda to glare at him.

"Really cute Link, but I think I already know the demon from where he previously attempted to murder me. My question was, why is he here?" Zelda shout-whispered. They had all met at the Goddess statue, after intense complaining from Ghirahim about being confined to the hero's room.

"He kind of has to stay here," Link wrung his hands nervously. "Because I made a deal with him."

Zelda let out a long breath before turning her attention to the dethroned demon lord. "Let's talk."

She beckoned Ghirahim to follow her as they walked off some, leaving Link out of ear shot. He grumpily watched from afar, wishing whatever they were talking about didn't last long. However, after almost an hour of (what appeared to be) intense debating, it still didn't look like their conversation was going to cease, so Link left to run a few errands.

When he returned a few hours later, he certainly didn't expect to see them laughing together. They were both now sitting in the grass, giggling and joking. His childhood friend had flowers tied into her hair, and it seemed Zelda had made a flower crown out blue flowers. Ghirahim now proudly wore the crown atop his silver locks. Even with the smashed gem in his chest and black cracks running up his body, the demon looked almost angelic with the flowers and pure smile on his face. Link slowly blinked, reminding himself of what Ghirahim had done.

\---

They had three rules:

1) Don't meet outside of battle

2) Don't forget the safe word 

3) Don't fall in love

Ghirahim had broken the first and third rule.

It was nighttime, a full moon hung in the sky over Skyloft. The cold wind whipped at the hero's face, but he had too much in his mind to go home and try to sleep. Even as his nose grew pink, he stayed outside. He sat in the, now damp with nighttime dew, grass, legs dangling precariously from the edge of Skyloft he sat on. He closed his eyes, just listening to the rumble of the waterfall behind him. So much had happened that day. He had found the triforce and eradicated Demise. Tomorrow he'd be able to bring Zelda home. However, the hero felt unsettled. 

Something was off.

As if on cue, he felt a figure materialize beside him. The demon lord now sat beside him, and Link's eyes widened out of wonder and fear.  
Yes, he was afraid of the demon. Despite their frivolous encounters in in battle, the both had destinies to fulfill. Link had to save Zelda and Ghirahim... Well, he had to kill Zelda to bring his Master back, but his Master was dead now. Would the demon now lash out at him?  
Despite the warning bells going off in his head, the hero was also intrigued. Ghirahim was the one that had made and enforced their three golden rules, yet here he was, completely obliterating their first rule.

"So Demise is gone," Ghirahim stated, letting out a low whistle. He was no idiot though. He knew his Master was only dead in this timeline; he could easily kidnap the spirit maiden and resurrect Demise in the past. However, Ghirahim was conflicted at that moment. If Link could just accept him, he was ready to end this war. If he could be at the hero's side, he'd let all of this go. He'd forget about chasing Zelda and help Link destroy the Tine Gate afterwards.

"Yeah, I guess he is," Link drawled, the severity of the statement dawning on him. Everything was still so unreal to him. "But why are you here? What about the rules?"

"I..." Ghirahim trailed off, now facing the Skychild. He didn't know what he wanted to say; didn't know what he needed to say to make Link stay with him. The other's sapphire eyes gazed at him, waiting for him to do or say something. His mind was drawing a black, and he did the only thing he knew how to do.

He kissed Link hard under the stars, one of his hands curling into the blind locks viciously. He could feel warmth radiating from the other, and he welcomed it. The hero pulled away though, a bubble of laughter rising from his throat.

"Oh, so this is why you're here," Link teased, "one more round before we go our separate ways." But no, that's not why Ghirahim had come that night. He had already claimed the boy's body multiple times, and now he yearned for something more substantial.

"That's not why I'm here Link," Ghirahim admitted. 

"To kill me?" The hero offered. It was a reasonable enough explanation, but the demon's actual reasoning was far more complex than that.

"No, that's no it either," he breathed out. At his words, he could visibly see the boy relax. Now with his fear subsided, he cocked his head, looking quizzically at his foe.

"Then why?" The question hung in the air precariously, as if it might blow away from a gust of wind.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I like you Link," he blurted out, hands nervously clasping together.

"Well yeah," the hero snickered. "I like you too. That's why we don't fight in those dungeons."

"That's not what I meant," Ghirahim whispered. A dark look crossed over Link's face.

"What are you talking about?" Oh, but Link knew what the demon was trying to say. That didn't mean he wanted to believe it.

"I love you, Link," Ghirahim pleaded, a hand going to rest on the other's knee. However, Link jerked his leg out of grasp.

"Stop it, don't say that," the hero warned.

"But it's true! I love you-"

"What do you mean you love me?! You're the one that came up with the rules!" Link wasn't sitting anymore. He was standing, mad out of belief. "What are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?" Ghirahim whimpered. "I was just a stupid fool to make those rules." The demon's eyes pleading searched the other's for any sign of remorse but came up empty handed.

"You're tricking me!"

"What?"

"You're just saying stupid things to try and confuse me. This is all some sort of plan to use me and get Zelda!"

"How are you so dense?!" Ghirahim was on his feet now too. "The emotions I'm feeling right now are honest!"

"You liar!" Link spat. "Stay away from Zelda and myself!"

"Fine," Ghirahim breathed out, fingers curling and uncurling. If a fight was what the hero wanted, a fight is what he would get. "I guess I'll just go check up on a certain sleeping girl now if you'll excuse me."

Link saw Ghirahim once after that, at the final battle with the demon. They wouldn't cross paths again until eleven months later, somewhere in Skyloft.

\---

"Hi, Link!" The demon enthusiastically greeted. Zelda nodded and waved to the boy too.

"Please don't talk to me," Link groaned, causing Ghirahim's grin to falter into a frown. Crushing his spirits always made the younger of the two feel a little better. "Well you two have seemed to get along quite well in my absence."

"We talked," Zelda said simply, ignoring Link's pointed glare. The hero couldn't wait for this miserable year to be over and done with.  
"Well, I'm returning to the academy then," Link huffed. He turned to Ghirahim, "you can stay out here all day if you want, but don't whine to me tomorrow if you find that my door's been locked tonight."

"Well actually," Zelda cut off. "I've arranged for Ghirahim to have a house of his own with the rest of the community."

"What?"

"I mean, he can't sleep on your floor for a year. That'd just be rude," Zelda pouted, and that demon lord had the audacity to giggle at that.

"You do realize that this guy tried to kill you, right Zel?" Link asked, completely flabbergasted at her behavior.

"Forgive and forget Link," she said pointedly. "Forgive and forget."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, first flashback so far.


	5. He Loves Me, I Swear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Link pays Ghirahim a much needed visit.

"You're so pretty babe," the brunet slurred. His fingers raked through the blond locks of Link's as he peppered kisses down the boy's neck. The blond held onto the other's shoulders as that mouth sucked and nipped at the base of his neck now, working his way down to the collarbones. "Such a slender figure, almost like a girl's."

Link tensed, eyes widening. The male he straddled didn't seem to notice that he tensed and still left hickeys on the other's chest. Link was not a girl, and he knew his partner couldn't handle that at times. "I'm glad you like my figure," he managed to croak out.

"Yes, so feminine," the freckles boy murmured against his skin. "Yet, not quite."

Link tensed as he felt those short fingernails dog into his hips. He tried to remain oblivious. "Is there something wrong Pi-"

He was cut off and let out a startled yelp as his back hit the ground hard. The other was now standing, towering over him, and Link suddenly felt too small. "You're so disgusting," the brunet snarled.

Link felt his eyes sting, but had to remind himself that the other didn't mean anything he was about to say or do. His boyfriend was just very confused about his affections. 

Pipit had never asked to be gay after all.

\---

"Fuck, Link," Ghirahim exclaimed, jumping to his feet as soon as the boy charged into his house. It was past midnight, but the demon forgot about his own tiredness as saw the state Link was in. "Come over here and sit down, I need to get some bandages."

As the demon pulled up a chair from a table, the hero numbly walked over and sat as instructed. The boy still hadn't come back from wherever his mind went during the beatings, and it pained Ghirahim to see the once glorious hero this way. "Don't move, okay?" The former villain commanded softly but firmly.

He didn't even get a nod as glazed, blue eyes stared into the distance. Letting out a sigh, Ghirahim chances running to the medicine cabinet in his bathroom really quickly. In the two seconds it took him to get the bandages and return, Link had managed to come to his senses. He slightly shook in his seat. Hands curling and uncurling around the edge of the chair. Ghirahim kneeled down in front of him, trying to make eye contact.

"Link-"

Before he could even get a sentence out, the hero interrupted him. "Don't you dare lecture me right now. I did not come here to be freaking lectured. I could've gone to Zelda for that," Link growled, finally lifting his head up. The demon let out a sigh.

"Then why did you come here?" Ghirahim asked. "It's not like you've exactly came to visit since Zelda moved me out of your dorm." Yes, it had been weeks, and Link was only now talking to the demon lord when he was all bruised up. Ghirahim took one of Link's arms in his hand, healing some of the minor injuries with his magic. However, there were still a couple that needed to be bandaged.

"I don't know," Link exasperatedly exclaimed. "Where else was I supposed to go?!" That was the million dollar question Ghirahim supposed. Where was one supposed to go after getting viciously beaten by the one they loved?

"Why?" The demon asked, blinking back tears as he inspected the hero's other arm for wounds.

"What," the hero grunted.

"Why do you choose to stay with him? I mean, what's so special about him that you still go see him knowing that this is the outcome every time?" The demon's voice betrayed how he felt; a mixture of bitterness, jealousy, but mostly sadness. And when he saw the soft smile spread on Link's face, it felt like he had been stabbed.

"You only see this side of him," Link gestured to his various bruises, "but I see his good side, and that outweighs the bad. He can be gentle and kind, but he's just confused right now. Despite all of this, I know he loves me, and I love him."

Ghirahim didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know how to put the reality back into Link's fantasy. "Oh," was the demon's very intelligent response. 

His hands shook as he cleared up the rest of the hero's major wounds, and he had to blink rapidly to keep back his tears. There was only one thought running through his head.

I would treat you better than him.

But instead, he said, "Well, that's all I can do. You should go home and get some rest now."

Link glanced at him stricken, and the expression threw the demon off. The only emotion that lurked in the blue eyes of Link was fear. "Can't I stay here tonight?" It took a moment for that to register in the demon's mind.

"He lives in the academy too, doesn't he?" Link glanced down, and that was enough of an answer for Ghirahim. "Well, yeah, I guess you can stay the night if you want." 

The hero visibly relaxed. "You know this doesn't mean I like you, right."

"I am still painfully aware that you hate my very being, Skychild," Ghirahim admitted, entering his room, Link trailing behind him.

"Then why don't you just give up already?" Link demanded.

"What are you talking about?"

"The contract," the hero said.

Ghirahim sat down on the edge of the bed, glancing up at Link. His silver hair was frazzled, and dark circles were smudged under his eyes. Black lines zigzagged through his skin and the broken diamond in his chest faintly glowed. He was tired.

"I'm going to die, Link," Ghirahim stated. "I wouldn't need the stupid contract if you'd just agree to be my master."

"I'll never-"

"And plus, I love you," it was stated so matter of factly that it caught Link off guard. "But you already know that, you've known that since before our final battle."

"You don't love me. You're a monster," Link said numbly, as if he was trying to convince himself.

Yeah, I'm the monster here.

"We're both tired, let's not fight. Let's just get some sleep," Ghirahim yawned, getting under his covers. "There's a couch in the room we were just in."

The hero stood their awkwardly for a second, quite aware at the jab about the couch. After a moment of hesitation, he climbed in the bed too. He felt Ghirahim reach over him and turn the lights off, and they were soon surrounded in blackness. The demon shifted, laying on his side, so he faced Link. 

"Good night," the demon merely whispered, pulling Link close to him.

The blond didn't respond as he lay his head against the other's chest. This was all too eerily familiar. He couldn't help but to remember the relationship he and Ghirahim had during their journeys. He thought he knew the other during those times, unemotional, flirtatious, and sadistic. Yet, he was questioning every "battle" they had in their past now, all the times Ghirahim had said things he loved about Link when he was pounding into him. It only now dawned on the hero that his foe had been dropping hints all throughout their journey before that faithful night.

"Good night," he begrudgingly said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link was very dependent on Ghirahim when he had to save Zelda, so I though that behavior would still carry out to now even though he dislikes the demon. That's why his body automatically went to Ghirahim when he was numb and detached


	6. The Hero's Not A Morning Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ghirahim confides to Zelda.

When Ghirahim slowly blinked, waking up in the morning, he was confused. It wasn't exactly everyday that the demon lord woke up with someone else in his bed, but as Link's sleeping face came into view, he bitterly remembered the events of the previous night. Who the hell was abusing Link?

Ghirahim's fingers absentmindedly played with the blond strands as the hero continued to soundly sleep. God, he had missed this. Was it bad that he almost wished they could go back in time to when Zelda was missing and Demise was threatening to destroy everything. At least then, he had a relationship with the boy, even if it was purely carnal. 

\---

It had been their first time meeting. 

The hero had strolled into the dungeon room, warily looking behind his back. And Holy Hylia, Ghirahim knew that he wanted the hero begging for him on his knees right then and there. He was just so exotically beautiful.

"Looks like you've wandered quite the way from home, Skychild." 

Link whipped around, eyes widening at the sight of a demon casually leaning against the wall. He had sworn the male hadn't been there just a second ago.

"Remlit got your tongue?" Ghirahim had joked, chuckling slightly. Link didn't know whether to draw his sword or not.

"W-who are you?" The hero had managed to stutter out, curiosity winning over caution. The demon's eyes sparkled with mischief and he grinned.

"Well, I'm the demon lord that rules over this land you call the Surface," Ghirahim began. He finally stood up from his leaning position and walked towards the smaller man who began walking backwards. "But that's a mouthful, so just call me Ghirahim."

Link let out a small "oof" as he backed right up into a wall. He had no time to move before Ghirahim had a hand above his head, leaning over him. "So Ghirahim's your name then?" Link asked, trying to ignore their close proximity.

"Yeah, and it sounds so good coming from your lips," the demon purred. He lowered his head to whisper into the hero's pointed ear. "I wonder how it would sound if you moaned it for me."

Link's face became very red at that point. He was certainly not a virgin, but that didn't mean he didn't have common decency. "So what's your name, Skychild?" The demon asked, not low enough anymore to whisper but still towering over the other.

"I'm Link," he had answered, thankful for not stuttering. The demon tilted his head and closed his eyes, as if contemplating the simple answer.

"Link," Ghirahim had lazily restated, slowly opening his eyes. "I like it," he mused.

"You do?" Link asked hesitantly. He was often teased about his name and its peculiarity. Ghirahim simply nodded in answer.

"But, there is something I'd like more," he teasingly stated.

"What's that?" Link foolishly asked out of curiosity, causing the other to smile.

"How about," Ghirahim trailed off, acting as if he was thinking about it, "a kiss?"

The request had been so simple. A kiss wasn't anything dirty, just a kiss didn't lead to sex (although it would in this case). But the fact that it was coming from a man he had barely just met, and a possible enemy at that, had Link blushing all over again. Yet, he was enthralled by Ghirahim's charisma and confidence, so the boy did something brash.

"Umm, sure. Just one kiss can't hurt anything," Link had stated, shrugging his shoulders. Ghirahim had grinned like the Cheshire Cat, happy to have won over his prize.

\---

Ghirahim hugged Link closer in the bed, tears welling behind his closed eyes at the memory. Of course, there had never been anything actually romantic in their relationship, but it was better than the point they were at now. He opened his tired eyes, a few silent tears sounding down a cheek. His gaze fell fondly on Link who still slept soundly in his embrace. He could feel the other's body rise and fall as he breathed. He could still feel the warmth from him thawing the demon's cold body. He could still feel the silkiness of his hair in between his fingers for now. Yet, whenever he woke up, that would all be over. He'd continue to hate Ghirahim and be in love with an abusive man.

As if on cue, blue eyes groggily slid open to meet the gaze of Ghirahim's chocolate ones. A look of confusion swept across his face, as if the hero had forgotten where he was and how he got there. But soon enough, that perplexed expression was replaced with his usual stoic one. However, he just sort of glared at Ghirahim, not making any real move to untangle himself from the demon's arms or to get out of bed.  
"Good morning Skychild. Did you sleep well?" Ghirahim greeted, trying to break the tense silence. Link closed his eyes again and let out a low, garbled response that suspiciously sounded a lot like 'fuck you.' "Well I take it you're not a morning person," Ghirahim joked.

"Shut up," Link muttered against the demon's chest, not awake enough to come up with a better insult. 

\---

Link left a few hours later, and the house suddenly felt too big for the demon lord. He busied himself with tidying up the place, something he normally wouldn't have the motivation to do.

"Something on your mind?" The feminine voice surprised him, and he dropped the dish he had been drying. It collided with the stone floor, shattering into a million pieces. "Sorry, I thought you heard me enter."

Zelda bent down to start to pick up the shards of glass, but Ghirahim swatted away her hands. He didn't need her to accidentally cut herself. "It's fine. I guess I just do have a lot on my mind."

Zelda almost always came around noon. Sometimes they would have lunch together or sometimes she'd just listen to Ghirahim vent about various things until he tired out. They had quickly formed a close friendship, despite Link's protests, and Ghirahim had eventually told her she didn't need to knock anymore. She was welcome anytime.

"What's up?" She asked, an eyebrow raising in concern. Ghirahim just shook his head and sighed. "Oh, so the usual."

"Yeah," the demon lord agreed as he grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass. "But even worse than normal."

"Did he come over?" The surprise in her voice was clear, and despite how close they were now, Ghirahim wanted to snap at her. Instead, he calmed himself and threw away the bothersome glass.

"Yeah, actually," he started but got sidetracked as remembered how bloody and bruised up the boy had been. "Um, did you know Link had a boyfriend?"

Zelda's lips tightened to a thin line. "Yeah, I just did want to tell you because of reasons. After all, you are here to swoon him or whatever," her voice held a defensive side to it, and the demon lord was surprised at her sudden cold attitude.

"Zelda, I'm not accusing you of keeping it secretly from me with bad intentions. I've known it since the first week I got here, but I'm not sure if the relationship is particularly healthy," he admitted. A guilt expression painted itself on to the girl's face.

"We've already tried to intervene, but Link keeps going back to him. There's not much else we can do," she sighed, throwing her hands up in the air. Ghirahim blanched.

There's nothing you can do? You're Hylia for crying out loud.

"Oh, so you're just going to let Link keep visiting the mystery man in the middle of the night and get beaten shitless every time?" Ghirahim retorted hotly, hands curling into fists. He tried not to completely lose his temper though.

"What am I supposed to do?" Zelda cried, voice going louder.

"Something!" The demon shouted back. "Anything! What if he dies Zelda?"

The blonde exhales loudly, but the other could still see the anger in her eyes. "I've tried Ghirahim, but I don't even know who he's dating."

"Well, let's start with this," Ghirahim reasoned, finally getting his temper back down. "They both go to the Academy."

Zelda's eyebrows furrowed in question. "How do you know that?"

"He mumbled something about it last night, but that's not important. Do you have any clue who it could be based on that?" Ghirahim asked. Zelda finally relaxed and tried to think.

"It's definitely not Fledge," she stated. "It could be Groose, but they became friends. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's straight anyways."

"Who else is there then?" The demon asked, urging her on.

"Well, there's the instructors, but I highly doubt there's a teacher-student relationship going on. I guess it could be..." She trailed off. "No, it couldn't be." Her eyes widened at the mere thought. "He's always been such a sweetheart, and he's dating Karane."

Pipit.

He hadn't been in Skyloft for that long and most of the people still didn't trust him yet. They knew he and the hero had met on the Surface, but they didn't know he had played the role of the Villain. Zelda had wisely kept that tidbit of information secret. Yet, the people were still reluctant to trust him because he was so different. Despite this, the demon lord had managed to learn most of the people's names and relationships that took place on the island.

"Pipit?"

Zelda nodded, nose scrunched up. "I really don't want to believe it, but I think he's our best guess for now."

Ghirahim nodded. "I'll just try and follow Link tonight to see if we were right."

"Sounds like a plan but Ghirahim..." She didn't finish the sentence, making sure she had the other's full attention.

"Yes?" Ghirahim answered, cocking his head to the side. It reminded her of a curious puppy, and Zelda had to stifle a laugh.

"If you do find out who it is, no killing anyone, okay?" She joked, but she wasn't really joking.

"No promises," he teased, but he wasn't really teasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you need to put more flashbacks in this story so the readers know the extent of Ghirahim and Link's past relationship, but you don't wanna do it and keep them guessing.
> 
> Aka I'm just a lazy person.


	7. I Forgot The Safe Word!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, two very important flashbacks are seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, just wanted to say that this chapter just consists of two flashbacks. One, right after their first meeting, and one sometime after the battle in Eldin where Link gets the third sacred flame. Ya might wanna go and reread the prologue before you read the second flashback.

"This can't happen again," Ghirahim stated, running a hand through his frazzled hair. Link looked up at him questioningly, pausing from redoing his belt.

"Did I do something wrong?" The hero cringed as he could hear the disappointment dip into his voice. This time, Ghirahim looked at him quizzically before he realized what Link was talking about.

"I'm not referring to the sex, Skychild. That can definitely happen again," he chuckled. "I'm trying to say that we can't meet up like this anymore. We should just stick to doing this when we meet in dungeons."

"Oh, so there's rules to this now?" The hero joked. Ghirahim tapped a finger against his bottom lip in concentration.

"Yes, there's three rules from now on," the demon said matter-of-factly. He faced Link to see if the blond had any objections, but the other was just looking at him with a curious expression. "First of all, we'll only meet in battle from now on. Second, neither of us should ever forget the safe word."

"We have a safe word?" Link interjected.

"No, but I wanted there to be more than two rules," Ghirahim blatantly admitted. "Do you want to have a safe word?"

"No, no, just carry on," Link assured as he began to put his equipment back on.

"Lastly, but most importantly, neither of us are allowed to fall in love with the other." 

Link snickered at that. "You already falling for me, demon?"

A sly smile played at Ghirahim's lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't be arrogant now SkyChild. Of course I don't love you; you are my enemy after all. However, in friends with benefits relationships, one person usually develops emotional feelings for the other. I'm just warning you now to not do that because I'll never love you back if you do."

Link finally put his last article of clothing, his hat, back on. "I can't make any promises," he teased. "And I wouldn't say we're friends with benefits. We're enemies with benefits."

"Oh, is that so?" Ghirahim asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"We're after the same girl, aren't we?" Link asked, taking confident strides toward the other. When he reached Ghirahim, the demon gripped his hips to tug him closer.

"I don't remember you being so confident from our last encounter. What changed?"

"I met you," Link whispered before briefly standing on his tiptoes to quickly kiss the taller male. A lazy smile pulled at the corners of the blond's lips. "Well, I really have to go now. I guess I'll see you later then."

All Ghirahim could do was numbly nod and watch Link trod away into the depths of Eldin. A crimson blush was splashed over the demon's normally porcelain cheeks. He could completely wreck the boy without even the smallest blush, but one little kiss left him fumbling. 

Goddesses, he had only hooked up with the hero twice, and he was already in too deep.

\---

Link sat on one of the tree branches, legs dangling precariously in the air. What had once been the beautiful Faron was now flooded, sea creatures just waiting for him to take a swim so they could devour him. Yet, that wasn't what the hero was worried about at the moment. He kept recalling what he'd thought to himself in Eldin just a few days ago.

Only a monster would be able to love a creature like him.

His own voice taunted him, and clenched his hands into fists in frustration. There was so much irony in that statement. The boy was sure he'd die a hypocrite. 

It's not like he'd intentionally fallen for Ghirahim. He had made sure he'd followed the psycho's rules, even though the demon loved to disregard the first one. It seemed like Ghirahim visited him every other day almost. But that was a small rule, it could afford to be broken here and there. He had managed to break the biggest one.

As if Satan himself had been listening to his inner monologue, he heard an almost inaudible chime behind him, and he could faintly see diamonds out of the corners of his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"You really do love breaking that first rule," Link voiced, not bothering to turn and face Ghirahim.

"Hey, it's better to break that rule than the other two," the demon playfully stated while going to sit on the branch beside Link.

"I don't know, some days I think it'd be easier to deal with a love sick demon rather than one that follows me everywhere," Link said grumpily, still not wanting to face the other.

"Are you trying to tell me something Hero?" Ghirahim joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Link didn't respond. "I guess someone's in a bad mood today; so I'm guessing no hooking up?"

He couldn't tell whether the demon was asking the question as a joke or if he really did only see Link as a piece of meat. The hero didn't want to know the answer. "Nope," he simply replied, finally glancing over at the other.

Finally, Ghirahim realized that Link wasn't just in a mood like he sometimes was when they crossed paths. This was something serious that he wouldn't be able to pull Link out of with just jokes. "What's wrong?" He asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing you'd understand," Link muttered, focusing his attention back on the water underneath them.

"I'm sure that's not the case, just tell me," he whined, like a pre-schooler. Still, the hero didn't respond. "Oh, is it something really bad. Did you break a rule?"

The demon asked because he was hoping beyond hope that the answer was a 'yes.' He was hoping that Link could possibly feel the same way he felt. Yet, at the same time that possibility scared him. It would be dangerous for them to grow fond of each other.

"Yes," Link replied sarcastically. "I happened to forget our fake safe word, and that's the reason I'm up here sulking."

Link's tone was bitter and accusing, and Ghirahim wished he had never asked the stupid question in the first place. "Oh," he sighed disappointed.

At that, the hero faced him again, an unreadable emotion on his face. "You sounded like you wanted to hear me say something different," the hero dared to say, his stomach doing a flip.

"I did actually," Ghirahim challenged back, his heart beating against his chest dangerously fast.

"What, that I love you?" Link asked.

"Yes," he responded, the word slipping out too fast for him to stop it. When he saw Link's blue eyes widen, he was sure he had screwed up. So he quickly added, "I mean, if you fell for me, wouldn't it be that much easier to kill you?"

Link paled, looking away from the other yet again. Of course, that would be the only reason the demon would ever want to hear him utter those words.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't love you then," Link snapped, suddenly wishing that Ghirahim would teleport himself away soon. Link didn't know how much more of this he could take.

The demon's heart twisted painfully when he saw Link fall back into the depressed state he had managed to drag the boy from temporarily. If only their destined weren't tied like this. If they weren't enemies then maybe Ghirahim would confess his feelings. But since they were enemies, the demon offered something else to Link.

"Do you want a blowjob?" Ghirahim asked, a hand going to Link's thigh. The hero turned to face him, now red and Ghirahim stopped. Link had always been so confident after their first encounter, but now he was acting like the shy hero the demon had originally met. "Well?" Ghirahim asked, drawing out the l's.

Instead of answering him, Link swung a leg over the rather wide branch, so he was basically straddling it and facing Ghirahim. The demon's eyes trailed down the body of the boy, slightly surprised when he saw no tent in the boy's pants.

"No, but I want to kiss you," Link stated, some of his confidence coming back. Ghirahim tilted his head; that was an odd request. However, he was never one to argue.

He ran a finger across Link's bottom lip before he trailed it to beneath his chin, gently tilting his head up. "As you wish SkyChild," he teased with his usual charisma before gingerly closing the distance between them.

The kiss wasn't rushed, and it wasn't just driven blindly by lust. Ghirahim shivered at that realization as their chests brushed, and the hero cupped his face. It was sweet. It was nice. It was filled with compassion and care, and that scared the demon. He wasn't used to having his emotions toyed with unintentionally like this. Hesitantly, Link finally pulled away, eyes blinking open after a second or two. In that moment there was only one thought that ran through Ghirahim's head as he looked at the beautiful hero in front of him.

I love you.

And as Link looked at the demon, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He could deal with the meaningless affections between them, but the kiss had been something different. And, Link knew that Ghirahim probably noticed nothing from it.

"What's wrong?" Ghirahim hurriedly asked, brows furrowing. He didn't know what to do. The hero had never expressed any sort of emotion in front of him before.

There was only one thing wrong with him, Link thought. It was a hideous fact that he couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. He just knew his feelings wouldn't be returned. What was wrong with him? Only one thing popped into mind.

I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this frustrating to read? Because it was frustrating to write. I just couldn't convey the second flashback how I wanted to. Writer's block please go away. No one wants you here.
> 
> But wow, I wanna slap both of these boys. If one of them had just confessed that day, there wouldn't be so much angst.


	8. Please Don't Hurt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Link confesses his sins.

Link quietly treaded down the dark hallway, his bare feet hardly making any sound. He had become an expert at sneaking into the other's room at night, and he felt proud for that small accomplishment. Yet, tonight, he couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, and he kept throwing glances over his shoulder, but he didn't see anyone. It wasn't like him to be so paranoid.

His fingertips lazily grazed the wall as he walked to end of the corridor, his stride suddenly slowing down. He was nervous. No, he was down right terrified of entering that room. His walking halted as he stood in front of the wooden door, and he raised a hand as if to knock, but it never came down on the door. Instead, he stood there with a lump in his throat, slightly shaking.

Why do you choose to stay with him? I mean, what's so special about him that you still go see him knowing that this is the outcome every time?

A small, strangled gasp left Link's lips at the brief memory, and he took a step backwards. The answer had seemed so simple the other day. It was because he loved him, but his mind was hesitant to draw that same conclusion tonight. Guilt pricked at his conscience as he realized he was debating whether he actually liked his boyfriend of not. He wanted to be able to say he loved him even when he got violent, but the hero was slowly realizing that might not be the case. He took another step backwards, steadily growing more and more unsure. Eventually, he ran, heading out of the academy and into the dark.

\---

His fist beat against a different door loudly. He wasn't afraid when this one swung open. Only one thought was running through his mind, making his body shake in quiet anticipation.

"Link?" Ghirahim asked, his voice laced with concern at the abrupt arrival of the other. At least he didn't seem to be adorned with miscellaneous bruises tonight.

"Pumpkin spice," the answered, breathing ragged. To anyone else, the comment would have seemed weird and out of place, but Ghirahim knew what it meant.

"You typically say a safe word when you want to stop, not when you want to start," Ghirahim pointed out flatly, not exactly in the mood for a booty call. They had both known it'd happen at some point, even if Link didn't exactly like him at the moment. Sex had always been the basis of their relationship, and it was hard to break old habits. However, the demon wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep his emotions separate from the action.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you haven't forgotten it," Link snapped, his usual persona coming out.

"Are you trying to make a reference to the rules?" Ghirahim calmly inquired. He wouldn't let that tasteless remark get to him.

Link stopped, his cynical attitude disappearing. Yes, he had been making a reference to the rules, but now that Ghirahim had pointed it out, he wished he could take the statement back. The demon had been here around a month now, and neither of them had brought the rules up until now. "And so what if I was?"

Ghirahim finally walked away from the doorway, so Link could enter the house. "I don't know. I guess I just wouldn't expect you to remember them."

"What are you talking about?"

Ghirahim sat down at the dining table, and the hero took the seat beside him. "You've seemed very keen on trying to forget the past, so I just thought you wouldn't remember that."

It was hard not to forget this damned rules that always got broken. Except for the second one of course. "There are just some things you can't forget," Link whispered quietly. The demon lord almost didn't catch the words.

"Like that time in Faron?" Ghirahim mused out loud, not really expecting the blond to take notice of the little remark, but oh did Link notice.

"What are you talking about?" He found himself angrily questioning for the second time that night. He tried to calm himself. He and Ghirahim had met a lot in Faron. The demon probably wasn't referring to that one time...

"The day when you were moping up in that tree when Faron had just flooded," Ghirahim said, knitting his eyebrows. All Link could think was shit. "I always wondered what was on your mind that day. You never would tell me, not even weeks after it happened."

"Um," Link uttered unintelligently, his mouth going dry. Coming here had been a bad idea.

"I don't even expect you to tell me now, not when you swear right and left that you hate me," Ghirahim acknowledged, facing the hero. "But it's been something that's always bugged me, even now."

He said he wasn't asking or expecting Link to answer the forbidden question, but there was hope in his eyes that the blond would. The hero turned his direction to the tabletop, fiddling with the edge of the table has his face grew hot.

"I..." His voice trailed off, and he shook his head. It shouldn't matter whether he said it or not because he didn't like the demon anymore. "I loved you."

Until you destroyed my trust.

Ghirahim looked like he was about to pass out from shock. "You loved me?" He asked, his voice going higher on the last two words.

"Yeah, I was surprised that day too when I figured it out. Who would've thought?" Link bitterly bantered, but Ghirahim wasn't paying attention to him. He was having an existential crisis.

"What happened then?" Ghirahim asked, and the demon could feel himself losing it. "What did I do to make you hate me then?!"

Link flinched as Ghirahim's voice grew loud and hostile. This was the first time that the demon seemed to be genuinely mad at him since he appeared in Skyloft. "You still tried to kill Zelda after that night."

"You gave me no choice! All I wanted that night was for you to become my master, but you disregarded how I felt!" Ghirahim shouted. "I didn't care if you returned my feelings that night. I just wanted us to stop fighting!"

Link didn't know what to say. "I don't even know what expected coming up here," Ghirahim said venomously. "It's obvious that you're still not going to be my master. You're not going to get over this made up scenario in your head in eleven months. I may as well just kill myself now."

Link could tell Ghirahim wasn't joking and that scared him. "I came here instead of going to him tonight," the hero said, hoping that would lighten the mood.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That it took you a whole fucking month to realize that I'm not as evil as the person who abuses you?" Ghirahim exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"I'm sorry," Link didn't know what he was apologizing for. Everything seemed so confusing at the moment.

"I'm done Link. I'm so done right now."

"I said I'm sorry," the hero responded, placing a hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. 

The demon roughly shoved Link off of him, but he didn't realize how much power he put into the shove. Link's chair teetered precariously on the back legs before flipping over onto the floor. Ghirahim's eyes widened, and he quickly got up to see if the boy was okay, but Link had already sat up.

"I said I'm sorry," he repeated, his voice quaking. The demon took another step towards Link, and the other immediately hid behind his arms. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"Link," Ghirahim said softly, immediately forgetting his anger. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not him." He kneeled down, not wanting to look as if he was towering over the boy.

The hero's body was visibly shaking in tremors, and Ghirahim could tell he was crying even though his face was still behind his hands. It broke his heart, and he was going to kill Pipit first thing in the morning. "I'm sorry," he heard the hero sniffled again.

"Link, it was an accident. I didn't mean to knock you over. I should've controlled my anger better."

Link finally brought his hands down after a few more minutes of coaxing. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh no, I'm still furious, but I'm not going to hurt you. This is something we need to talk about," the demon admitted. "But we can deal with that in the morning I suppose." Link just nodded, still a little shaken. 

"Are you staying the night?" Link nodded in answer, wiping away the tear stains with the heel of his hand. "Then let's go and get some shut eye."

Link just nodded in agreement again and let himself be practically carried to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-.


	9. Conflicting Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor sexual content, and this chapter is rather short. AND IM SORRY FIR NOT UPDATING I always post to Wattpad and forget about this account, but thank you to everyone who has messaged me on here!

His hands dug into the other's slim hips as the blond bounced up and down. His bangs were plastered to his forehead, and his own hands were against Ghirahim's chest, in an attempt to steady himself. Finally, after a few more rolls of his hips, the demon reached his orgasm. Link was also quick to teeter over the edge as he felt the hot fullness inside him. Both of them stayed in their positions, contentedly panting for a few moments, until Link flopped backwards off of Ghirahim onto the bed due to exhaustion. The hero was vaguely aware that maybe he should take a shower to clean up as he felt cum roll down his thighs, but that was an issue that could be addressed later.

"Pumpkin spice," the blond heard the other whisper, still breathing heavily. Link snorted in amusement.

"Your stamina used to be a lot better than this," Link teased, not really meaning any harm. Ghirahim had to clamp his mouth shut so he wouldn't point out that maybe his energy wasn't up to par because he was on his death bed.

Instead, he rolled over to face Link and said, "Well, I am four years your senior. Maybe, I'm getting too old for this."

The hero rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because being 26 is so old," he sarcastically jibed. Despite his constant rebuffs, Link was very content. It had been so long since he had Ghirahim inside of him, and he was glad that the demon had given into his requests despite the fact they had gone to bed on bad terms. However, there was still one problem that had been nagging at him all through the night.

"I need to leave after a quick shower," he muttered, quickly hopping off the bed. As his bare feet hit the cold floor, he shivered a little.

"Going so soon?" The other drawled, turning on his side to face Link with questioning eyes. His side bangs were pushed behind his abnormally short ear instead of covering half his face like they usually did. The hero's eyes widened a little at how bad the cracks in his skin had spread onto his face. They covered the diamond that had always adorned his features, and spiraled all the way up to his hairline. Even the eye that his hair normally covered was an unsettling, inky black. It was hard to remember what the other used to look like.

"Yeah, I have some business to attend to," Link lied. "Just another meeting about construction on the Surface, nothing to really worry about."

"Okay," Ghirahim half heartedly replied, his eyelids fluttering closed as his breaths became slower. Apparently, he really had been fired. 

Link stopped, leaning against the bedroom door frame and looked at the gentle rise and fall of the man's chest, and the soft light that emanated through the cracked diamond. The hero let out a small smile without even realizing it. He could imagine this being his life. It'd be so easy to wake up with Ghirahim every day. It'd be so easy to cave in and accept to Ghirahim's deal, to heal him. Link was remembering all too well how the other had managed to charm him during their journey, and the smile flickered off his face, but the butterflies in his stomach didn't disappear.

This had to stop. He couldn't visit Ghirahim again no matter what anymore. He was definitely a faithful boyfriend to Pipit. The blond cringed at the irony in his thoughts, but didn't dwell into it too much. He had to get his life back to normal starting tomorrow.


	10. Dirty Sex in Dirty Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw for nonconsensual sex and physical/emotional abuse

"What are you doing here?" Pipit leaned against his doorframe, not caring to put on a shirt even as a couple of students passed by. He looked pissed, and Link could just barely see a flash of red hair if he looked over Pipit's shoulder hard enough.

Karane. 

"I'm your boyfriend," Link said gently, intertwining his fingers together as he looked down at the ground.

"No, you're not," Pipit growled before adding, "at least not right now."

"You're having sex with her, aren't you?" The question came out meek, and Link didn't know why he bothered to ask it. He already knew the answer.

"She's my girlfriend," Pipit declared, putting too much stress on that single word. It was as if he himself was trying to believe his own words.

Link pouted. "I bet I feel better than her." He dared to move his fingertips to Pipit's chest, gently tracing the defined muscles.

"You've skipped out on me the past couple of nights," the brunet mentioned while swatting Link's hand away. 

"I'm sorry, but I've been exhausted. I want you now though," the fallen hero whined.

"Fuck off, Link. You know I only associate with you after everyone's asleep," Pipit hissed, turning to shut the door.

"But," Link exclaimed, grabbing Pipit's arm before he could be locked out by the other. He refused to lose to her. "I love you."

"I don't care-"

"But, I love you," Link murmured, lowering his lids suggestively. He grabbed the other's hand before slowly licking up three of his fingers. Pipit watched with wide eyes, and Link found himself inwardly smirking at the small victory. He knew the knight loved him. Pipit just liked to act silly at times.

"Babe," the endearment rolled off of Pipit's tongue like silk as Link took the three fingers in his mouth. "I love you too."

Pipit pulled his fingers from the blond's mouth, and it was a miracle no one had happened to walk by and see them like that. "Karane, I'll be back soon. Link needs help planning for some of the construction down on the surface," Pipit shouted over his shoulder." A muffled, but disappointed, 'okay' could barely be heard as Pipit quickly shut the door and grabbed Link's wrist.

"Bathroom, now," Pipit barely barked out before he was pulling Link behind him.

\---

"I'm so sorry, babe. I know I'm a terrible boyfriend, but I really do love you. I don't know what'd I do with out you," Pipit breathed against Link's lips before going back to roughly kissing him.

The blond's back was pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom, and it sent chills down his spine. He didn't complain though. Any time with his boyfriend he could get, he'd take.

"Link," his name was hot and heavy on the other's breath, but Link let out a small whine because he just wanted to kiss Pipit. "Come on now. You know I love your mouth."

Link slowly sank to his knees as Pipit grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing him downwards. Sure, he had been a tease in the hallway, but he really didn't want to do this right now, especially in a dirty bathroom. "I don't feel up to this now." The grip in his hair painfully tightened.

"But babe, you sure looked like you wanted this when you were knocking at my door," Pipit remarked. "Don't you love me?"

"I do," Link pleaded, "but I just-"

"I will go back to Karane right now if you don't suck me off right now," Pipit hissed. He let go of Link's hair but only to undo his pants. The blond grimaced as the brunet took out his already hard cock. "Well?"

"I love you, but..." Link trailed off, looking up at the other with hopeful eyes. However, his heart filled with dismay as a hand squeezed his cheeks, puckering up his lips.

"I love you too, and I'm so glad you understand," Pipit responded with bittersweet kindness.

Link gagged as Pipit roughly thrusted into his mouth, taking no time at all to let the male beneath him adjust or anything. The brunet had never been this rough to Link while he was giving a blowjob. He must've been in a hurry to finish that day.

"I love you so much, Link," Pipit cooed as he firmly grabbed a fistful of blond hair and fucked the other's face.

Link couldn't breathe. His hands weakly scrambled to grab the other's hips to push him away, to stop him, but it didn't help at all. He could virtually do nothing as his eyes watered and snot ran down his face. His face was becoming red, and Link was sure he was going to pass out. Finally, he heard Pipit let out a series of low grunts as his cock twitched, and Link barely had time to prepare himself before the other male came into his mouth.

The brunet exhaled loudly before pulling himself out of Link's mouth to tuck himself back away in his pants. Link, however, coughed and gagged, cum dribbling down from the corner of his mouth. His throat felt like it was on fire, and he didn't know if he could even talk at that point. His eyes slowly made their way up to Pipit's face. He felt those brown eyes stare at his splotchy, snot, tear, and cum stained face before teasingly laughing.

"Wow, Link," he chuckled. "I guess I'm a lucky guy." And despite how shitty he felt at the moment, Link could feel the corners of his mouth start to pull upwards in a small smile. Pipit was saying he was lucky to have Link, to love him. If dirty sex was what Pipit wanted, Link was sure he could go through this torture a few more times. After all, he loved Pipit, and this was the most Pipit had ever said he loved him too. I mean, he'd rather go through this than what the other used to do to him. Pipit admitted he hadn't exactly been the best boyfriend. He was going to change now; Link was sure of it.

"What the fuck is that?" Pipit snarled, dragging Link back up to his feet by the collar of his shirt.

Or maybe not.

"What?" Link croaked out, throat stinging.

Pipit harshly tugged the neck of his shirt down. "Who gave you a fucking hickey?" It took a moment for the realization to sink in. 

Ghirahim.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Pipit shouted, and Link winced.

"I'm sorry," he managed to get out, but it only angered the other further.

"You're mine, no one else's," the brunet snarled into his ear. Link felt the back of his head hit the wall hard, and everything went a little dizzy after that.


	11. You're Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning as usual

Link's vision was blurry at first but eventually cleared up as he woke up. The first thing he realized was that he was somewhere warm and cozy instead of lying on damp, tiled floor. The second thing he realized was that two arms were wrapped around him and someone else's body was pressed against his back.

Ghirahim?

"Good morning babe," the gruff voice he loved so much whispered into his ear, and it was definitely not the velvety purr of Ghirahim's tone. Although, as the sound of Pipit's voice broke the silence, Link's throbbing headache returned.

"Go-od mor..." The blond trailed off, his voice cracked and then completely gave out as the back of his throat viciously stung. It was then that he remembered what exactly had transpired the day before.

"So, how do you feel?" Pipit asked, the question coming out cynical as his hand traced up Link's bare side, pressing hard against the blossomed bruises. "I can't believe you cheated on me," he heard the brunet mutter.

\---

"Where's Link?" The blonde asked out in a gasp as Ghirahim answered his door.

"Woah, calm down. What are you talking about?" The taller man tried to calm down Zelda, but it didn't help. She was quite frazzled.

"I don't know where Link is. I've been checking on him every morning, but he wasn't in his room this morning," Zelda ranted. "And someone found blood in the bathroom. It was already cleaned up when I went to inspect, but apparently there was quite a bit of it."

\---

"Do you remember this one? You were practically passed out at the time," Pipit teased, digging his short fingernails into a cut right below Link's chest. The blond bit his lip as he felt the mark painfully reopen. He quietly shook his head, his breaths coming out a little faster in fear.

"Well, that's a real shame," Pipit said. "Maybe we should redo it, so you can remember then?"

Link jolted upright, throwing the other off of him as his brain went into fight or flight mode. His eyes quickly looked at the door. It was only a few feet away. He could make that! However, a strong grip caught his wrist and threw him back down on the bed. His head bounced painfully off of the headboard as he landed, and a strangled groan of pain left his lips.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You're mine."

\---

"This island isn't exactly that large. There are but so many places he could be!" Ghirahim snapped as he and Zelda power walked towards the academy. The demon felt his temper rising, but not at Zelda or anything in particular. He just hated the possibility that Link could be hurt, and they didn't know where he was.

"Wait," Zelda gasped out, her blue eyes widening. "I think I know where he is." 

Suddenly, Ghirahim realized what she was talking about. The inconvenience in Link's life they had both managed to forget about.

"Pipit," he gasped, quickening his stride. Zelda just nodded in confirmation. "We're both fucking idiots." Zelda merely nodded in agreement again.

\---

Everything tilted in Link's eyes as he roughly hit the floor, landing on his bottom. He felt himself cough, a warm, sticky liquid coating the inside of his mouth and hands as he did so. The extra blood didn't exactly faze him though. He could already feel trails of it trickling downing his stomach, legs, and neck. His favorite color always had been red ever since he got his loftwing. How befitting. Suddenly, he coughed again, wheezing this time. More blood came up, but Link still didn't care. Everything kind of had a numbness to it.

He dumbly looked up, meeting eyes with Pipit. He looked mad, but Link couldn't place why. He couldn't remember what they were fighting about. Had they been fighting? Link wasn't sure anymore as a film of black skimmed across his vision. He childlishly held his hands up, watching dumbfounded as the red paint on them spilled down from his fingertips to his elbows. 

"I-" Wheeze.

"Love-" Cough.

"You." More red.

He winced as a loud knocking sound jarringly filled the room. After a second, he heard Zelda's worried voice call from the other side of the door followed suit by Ghirahim's. Pipit turned around, looking at the door panicked as if it would jump out from its hinges and eat him. Link didn't understand why the other wasn't letting their friends in.

\---

"Link!" Zelda shouted out as she pounded at Pipit's door. However, no one was answering, but she could hear movement from the other side.

"You don't need to knock when you have teleportation," Ghirahim gruffly said before shattering into diamond fragments, leaving Zelda alone on the other side.

"Wow, thanks for taking me with you," she sarcastically said to herself.

\---

Ghirahim hadn't been prepared. No one in his position could have possibly been prepared to stomach the sight he saw, and he was suddenly glad he didn't let Zelda in. She didn't need to see her childhood friend sitting in a pool of his own blood. Somehow, even though the crimson was smeared everywhere like a messy child's finger painting, Link was still conscious. Albeit, it was easy to tell the other was out of it even if he was still conscious. 

And then, he saw Pipit. There was a small bruise at the corner of his mouth, and it seemed that he had a scrape on his elbow. Other than that, he didn't have any injuries. However, the brunet looked terribly scared.

"I'm just going to take Link because I've made a promise to Zelda that I wouldn't kill you." Ghirahim's words came out stiff and strained. He wanted nothing more than to snap the neck of Pipit, but he restrained himself. However, he could feel his temper rising, and if that boy did something as simple as disagreeing, Ghirahim knew that'd be it. However, the boy only nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot. "And Zelda will deal with you."

"Gh-ira?" Link warily asked as the taller male bent down to face him. His eyelids fluttered, and he suddenly felt very tired.

"Come on Link," Ghirahim coaxed. He hooked an arm under the blond's legs with his other arm wrapped around his back, picking up and carrying him in a bridal style position. He grimaced as he felt the warm substance of blood coat his shirt. Link's eyes finally fell closed, and he could feel the blond's breathing become a little shallower and slower. That couldn't be a good sign.

"He loves you y'know," Ghirahim didn't look at Pipit when he spoke, but just headed for the door instead. "Some people would kill for that opportunity. I guess you could say some people would die to be loved by him."

Pipit still said nothing as Ghirahim carried him out of the room. He just kept standing there, a nervous lump formed in his throat. There was no way he would be able to keep his position as a knight now.


	12. Nameless

Pipit didn't get demoted from his position as knight. Instead, a simple restraining order was placed between him and Link. Neither was to see the other. 

Zelda incessantly worried about Link now, never leaving him alone after he left the medic. It irked the blond to no end, but Zelda was determined to never leave his side again.

Ghirahim became shrouded in Skyloft's rumors. After all, the residents of the academy had seen him carrying a badly beaten Link... Everyone jumped to conclusions, and Ghirahim didn't feel welcome anywhere in Skyloft anymore. His skin started to flake off at his fingertips, leaving only shiny, black metal behind. He didn't think he had long left to live. He would be surprised if he was still be alive by the end of the year. And, Link was pissed at him even more now for tearing him and Pipit apart. Ghirahim said he needed therapy. Link said that Ghirahim could take that advice and shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

But one day, Ghirahim felt something change inside of him. A steady throb, like a beat of a drum, resounded inside him. He could feel the sensation pool in his stomach and fingertips. Instead of the purposelessness he had been feeling for the past two weeks, he felt as if he had a mission now. It took him a few seconds to place the familiar feeling.

"Fuck, no," he declared, standing up from where he had been lounging on his couch. He walked confidently out of his house, arms crossed over his chest. He could feel the tug, the pull of his spirit yearning to go back down to the Surface now, but he ignored it. "Nope," he popped the word out almost cheerfully, as if he wasn't about to kill himself.

His feet eventually found the worm wood of a diving platform, and he made his way to the edge. His eyes scanned the horizon. "Demise?" No one responded for a moment.

"No, I am not Demise. I am a nameless force that needs your service in order to destroy Hylia's creations. In exchange for your servitude, I can make you strong again," the voice hissed.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, using up the little magic he had left, and conjured the sword his spirit was connected to. He grabbed it by the hilt with both hands, and, with some struggle, lifted it over his head. How had Demise wielded it? The blade was horribly rusted and was cracking at the edges, but the nameless spirit recognized it despite its degradation.

"What are you doing, child?" The voice sounded angrier this time, as if it had been expecting Ghirahim to let it be his Master immediately.

"I refuse to hurt Hylia or her creations ever again," Ghirahim stated, his arms tensing. "Yet, I can feel your possession running through my body. You don't care what my answer to you is, you'll force me to become your slave. So, I'm going to throw my sword over. I'd rather it break and I die, then to serve you."

"Foolish child," the voice taunted.

However, as Ghirahim was about to make good on his word, he heard a familiar cry. "Ghirahim, stop!" His arms stilled as he felt a small hand catch one of his wrists. "What are you doing? Are you just going to give up like that? Link needs you," Zelda chastised. Oh, so she thought he was going to kill himself over that silly contract.

"I'm not as pitiful to kill myself because Link doesn't return my affections," Ghirahim started. "I just-"

However, he trailed off. Zelda should probably know that some horrible monster was trying to claim ownership over him, but he was feeling a bit selfish. The blonde didn't come to visit him anymore because she was always making sure Link wasn't getting into trouble. Did she even know what it was like to not be able to go out anymore because everyone thought you had tried to murder their hero?

"It's nothing," Ghirahim finished, letting the sword evaporate into diamonds. As if on cue, a different shattering noise sounded, and Ghirahim doubled over in pain, clutching at the diamond on his chest.

"What happened?" Zelda asked worriedly as the demon straightened back up. Her eyes immediately went to the diamond, which was now cracked way worse than Link had left it.

"Ah, nothing," the male groaned out. "My body's just getting ready for death is all."

"I thought you had a year left," Zelda said, concerned. Ghirahim just shook his head.

"I was hoping I did, but if things continue to go this pace, we're looking at a closer expiration date," Ghirahim joked, and Zelda didn't know how he could still keep up his witty personality.

"How soon?" She dared to ask.

Ghirahim thought for a moment, running a hand through his bangs. "Umm, maybe a month?"

"A month?" Her voice went really high, and Ghirahim would have teased her for it if it hadn't been for the tears that started to form in her eyes. 

Zelda was crying...

Over him.

It felt surreal, like a dream. He was just a pesky demon lord. Him dying wouldn't cause any consequences for her.

"Zelda, what are you doing?" He asked, although it was very obvious what was happening.

"How can you act like the fact that you're going to die is no big deal?" She sniffled.

"I tried to kill you Zelda. This is Hylia's punishment for me. You really shouldn't be so worried," Ghirahim nonchalantly replied. However, this seemed to just upset the female even more.

The male's eyes widened as the petite girl pulled him into a hug. He stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before finally wrapping his arms around her too. "I can't lose you too," the blonde mumbled into his chest, half her words becoming distorted. Ghirahim could make out the meaning though.

Something pulled at his heart, and Ghirahim suddenly knew what it was like to love and be loved. No, not romantic love but friendly love, family love. It wasn't the artificial tenderness Demise used to give him. It was much better than that.

Finally, Zelda collected herself and stopped crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, but they gleaned with determination. "You, Link, camping trip," she firmly stated, nodding her head as she did so.

"Excuse me, Princess?" Ghirahim laughed. "I didn't quite catch the meaning of what you're saying."

"You and Link are going down to the Surface on a camping trip together. You can make him fall for you then, so you can live," Zelda explained, confident her plan would work.

"Okay, sure," Ghirahim chuckled, thinking that Zelda was joking. 

She wasn't joking.


	13. I Still Love You

"Ghirahim?" Link's voice was soft and confused. Everything was surrounded in inky darkness. If he strained his eyes hard enough, he could see that outlines of the trees and a few other surroundings, but that was it. Besides Link, everything was cascaded in shadow.

Kill him.

This voice was not Link's, and it definitely wasn't his. The voice itself sounded as if it were a welding of multiple forces together. It echoed around his head and gave him a headache.

"Ghirahim!" Link screamed, and this time his voice was truly terrified. Although, the demon lord didn't know why. However, an extra weight was in his hand that hadn't been there before. He glanced down, finding himself holding one of his daggers. He certainly didn't remember conjuring that. He glanced up at the blond again. His face was pale and he was shaking. "Don't do this."

Don't do what? He cocked his head in confusion, clearly not getting what was going on. 

Kill him, you idiot.

This time there was an icy grip in his body, and he gasped out in discomfort. His mouth was forced open and he nearly choked as nothingness was forced down his throat. Ghirahim was no novice to magic. He knew about possessions. He had even been possessed before, but no one had ever warned him about a soul forcing its way into an already inhabited body. Finally, he could catch his breath again. However, he felt terribly too full, like his skin would bust apart at the seams any moment.

He stepped forwards, but he hadn't really stepped forwards. The other soul was controlling his body. He kept getting closer and closer towards Link, and Ghirahim only contemplated trying to fight against whatever being was inside him when it was already too late.

Link's eyes went wide as the dagger was raised. The next thing Ghirahim noticed was the resistance of Link's skin. He felt it bend beneath the blade before his dagger suddenly sunk forward. He felt the flesh rip harshly as he curved the dagger across the hero's throat. Shocked at what he was doing, he quickly let go of the dagger. It remained stuck in his neck for a few moments before falling off into the darkness. That wasn't the worst part though.

The worst part was realizing that Link wasn't actually dead yet, that he had lived through all of that. Blood bubbled past his mouth, staining his pink lips as his breath made a horrible gurgling sound. He gave one last pleading glance to Ghirahim before slowly falling backwards.

\---

"Ghirahim!" The demon woke with a start, a small cry catching in his throat. His eyes wildly darted around the dark space before they landed on the male leaning above him. "You're crying."

He lifted a shaky hand to his face, feeling the warm water rolling down his cheeks. Perhaps he was. "Where are we?" He managed to croak out.

"Somewhere in Faron obviously. Zelda made us go on a camping trip, remember?" He did remember now, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of intense regret and sorrow burning inside of him. "And, it's the middle of the night, but your sobbing in your sleep woke me up."

"So you're not dead?" Link looked at Ghirahim as if he had gone mental.

"No, I am not dead," he said, voice dripping with over exaggerated sass and attitude. Immense relief filled every fiber of Ghirahim's being, and he let out a small sigh of relief. The dream had been a little too real feeling for his liking. Link was still leaned over him, curiosity etching his features. He could feel the warmth of the other's stomach pressed against his side, and he could see the rise and fall of Link's chest. Not for the first time, Ghirahim found himself admiring Link.

"I love you," the demon admitted, his voice still a little unsteady. 

"Yeah, I know you do," Link rebuffed, his eyes suddenly averting their gaze. They stayed in that awkward position for awhile.

"Tell me why you loved me," the request left his lips without his permission. It was abrupt and startled both of them. They had only traveled into that territory once since Ghirahim had come back.

Link scrunched his eyes closed as if he was trying to fight off a bad idea. "Tonight's it."

"What?"

"We can talk about this tonight but that's it. I won't answer any more of these questions after this," Link softly spoke, as if he himself didn't believe he was agreeing to this. Ghirahim suddenly sat up, almost head butting the other in his excitement.

"Wait, really?" His excitement was hardly contained, and Link rolled his eyes at the way his eyes lit up. "Okay, so why did you love me?"

The hero let out a resigned sigh. "It's not easy to explain in all honesty. I guess it's your charisma. You make me feel wanted and cared for, not like a nuisance some people say I am. As crazy as it sounds, I feel safe with you even though we're enemies. I really can't stand the moments we aren't together."

Ghirahim bit his tongue, knowing very well he shouldn't point it out. However, common sense wasn't his friend. "Present tense?" He questioned.

"Huh?" Link asked, confused.

"You just said everything in present tense, not past," the demon explained. At that moment, a light pitter patter echoed off if the small tent they were camped in. It had decided to rain.

"Oh." That was all Link said. There was no defensive argument or an antagonistic rebuke, just 'oh.'

Ghirahim listened to the gentle rainfall for a few seconds before deciding to be daring. It was rare to catch Link in this good of a mood. "So..."

"So?" Link echoed back. 

"Can you still not stand the moments we aren't together? I mean, you used present tense and all," Ghirahim didn't let the hope he felt creep into his voice. The tense had just been a stupid mistake, and he was over analyzing it.

"I didn't love Pipit," his voice was small. "It's taken me a while to realize that but I now know I didn't. I just needed someone to lean on, and he happened to be there." Ghirahim didn't know how to respond to that.

"I remember being on Skyloft after I thought I had finished off Demise and you telling me you cared for me. I thought you were lying and you seemed to prove my suspicions by taking Zelda into a different timeline."

"I wasn't lying," Ghirahim muttered.

"And that's a really big part of why I'm hurt but that's not it. You left for eleven fucking months Ghirahim. After Demise was actually dead, I thought you must be too. I thought that if you were alive or if you hadn't been lying that you would've returned sooner than eleven months. I worried myself sick for almost a year even though I convinced myself that I hated you," Link's voice began to shake and Ghirahim looked at him worriedly. "If you really did love me, why did you wait eleven months to come back?"

"You were so mad Link. I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again, so I tried my hardest to not return to you. I just wanted to do whatever would make you happy," Ghirahim answered.

"You make me happy," Link meekly whispered. "But I didn't want to be forgotten again. I didn't want to accept you coming here only for you to leave again. I didn't want to be with you only for me to have to go back crawling to Pipit again."

"I'll never leave you again,"Ghirahim whispered again, his heart pounding hard. This was surreal.

"You could just be saying that, so I'll become your Master. You might just want to be with me, so you don't die," Link challenged, leaning closer to Ghirahim.

"I do want you to be my Master, but I'd willingly die a happy man knowing that my affections were returned." The moment was fragile. Ghirahim felt that if one of them just said one wrong word, Link would return to his usual hateful self and pretended this never happened.

"I..." Link trailed off, unsure of himself. Ghirahim waited. "My emotions for you never left Ghirahim, but I'm confused."

"Link, trust me on this one," he pleaded. "Take a chance on this, on me. I'll never abandon you again, and I surely won't hurt you like he did. Please, take a chance."

There was slight hesitation in Link's eyes. Ghirahim held of Link's hand in his own and looked pleadingly at the other. "Do you love me?"

Link nodded, his grip getting tighter on Ghirahim's hand. His eyes were shut tight, and he could see the blond visibly shake. "I still love you."

"And, I'll always love you," Ghirahim murmured reassuringly. Link slowly opened his eyes, and Ghirahim couldn't hold back any longer. He kissed Link. It wasn't the usual lust-driven affection they normally shared. It was like the kiss they had shared in Faron back when they had been journeying, fighting for two very different sides. The demon never wanted this moment to end. He felt like he might explode, though; this was too good to be true. However, he slightly winced as their lips parted. A discordant voice bounced in the back of his head.

Kill him.


	14. Be My Boyfriend

Kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him.

The two worded command incessantly pounded at his head.

Kill him.  
Kill him.  
Kill him.

To say at the least, it was very unsettling. He knew the entity that went by Nameless wanted Ghirahim to join him, but he had no idea that they'd be so persistent. What worried him even more was that he could feel the strength and power of the demonic being grow greater every day.

Find me.

Fuck no.

For a few seconds, there was silence.

You're time's almost out. Either you'll kill the boy and let me become your master, which results in me letting you live. Or, I'll forcibly become your Master, and at the end of your sentence, I'll let you continue to die.

Shut up.

After that, the usual mantra resumed.

Kill him.  
Kill him.   
Kill him.

Ghirahim let out an exasperated sigh, drawing the attention of Link who, in turn, glared at him. The demon lord didn't know what he had been expecting after last night, but he had at least hoped Link wouldn't pretend it never happened. Well, to give the blond some credit, he didn't exactly pretend it never happened. He acknowledged the fact that he had a slip of tongue but continued to act like the asshole he normally was. It was as if they were back to square one.

"So about last night-," Ghirahim tried.

"I was tired and didn't know what I was saying," Link snapped, turning his attention to his camping companion.

"It sure sounded like you knew what you were talking about," Ghirahim stated, letting out a low whistle.

"Just drop it, okay?" Link snarled, raising his voice. Ghirahim glanced at him. Maybe he should just drop the subject, but he didn't feel like it.

"No," he slowly replied. "I'm not going to let you pretend like you hate me again."

"It's not pretending if it's the truth!" Link shouted back, ready to explode.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes at that. "If you hated me, you wouldn't still be down here in Faron with me. This camping trip wasn't mandatory. You could've told Zelda no."

There were a few moments of silence after that. Link grumbled beneath his breath, refusing to make eye contact with the other. Ghirahim tried to keep the victorious smile off of his face as they walked, but he still felt the tell tale pull at the corners of his lips. 

His smirk broadened even more as he felt their hands brush together before Link interlocked their fingers. He looked down at their joined hands and then at the other male with a raised eyebrow. However, Link still refused to meet his gaze and was still wearing his ever present scowl.

"You're something else, you know that?" Ghirahim teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Link muttered.

"This," he squeezed Link's hand tightly, "is what I'm talking about." Link didn't reply, and Ghirahim knew he had won his argument.

\---

Ghirahim kicked his legs lazily in the water. They had been hiking all day, and finally decided to stop for a break by a small body of water. Both of them sat on the edge, contentedly dipping their feet in.

"We need to go back tomorrow," Link stated. Ghirahim just nodded in agreement. "I need to revise some plans for construction down on Skyloft."

"Sounds fun," Ghirahim mocked.

"Hardly," Link groaned. "No one will agree on anything, and I always have to settle their disputes- GHIRAHIM WHAT THE FUCK!" 

Link glared daggers at the demon from where he now stood in the water. "Oops, I guess my hand slipped," the demon lord shrugged.

Link stomped - well he tried to, but it's hard to stomp in water - over to where Ghirahim sat on the water's edge. "Your hand slipped?!"

Ghirahim couldn't hold it back anymore; he doubled over in laughter. This only infuriated the hero even more, and the next thing Ghirahim knew was that he was being drowned. After an eternity of being held under water, he was allowed to come up and breathe.

"Was that really necessary?!" Ghirahim gasped out as he gulped down oxygen.

"You could've teleported out of my hold at anytime," Link merely stated. Ghirahim just shook his head at that. Link clearly didn't understand that he couldn't use magic anymore. It sapped too much of his dwindling energy.

"You cunt," Ghirahim indignantly shouted as he splashed water at Link. This earned a genuine laugh from the other.

"Asshole," Link retaliated, splashing Ghirahim.

"Shit head," the demon laughed, now grinning as he splashed more water at the other.

"Bitch," Link scoffed as he chased after Ghirahim, splashing more water onto him. The demon backed up as the blond approached, splashing back in defense. There was only the sound of laughter and sloshing water until Ghirahim felt his back hit a rocky wall.

"Well, you have me cornered, so I guess you win," he said, holding up his hands to show he was surrendering. Link took the demon's hands and lowered them back down into the water.

"I didn't think you were one to give up so easily," Link teased, still holding hands with the other.

"I guess I'm just tired today," Ghirahim shrugged.

"Or maybe you just like being pinned against the wall?" Link suggested, leaning closer.

"Only if it's with you though," Ghirahim flirted back. Link leaned even closer as if he was about to kiss Ghirahim, but then suddenly pulled away, doubt flickering in his eyes. The taller male immediately noticed the mood change. "What's wrong?"

"I love you," Link croaked out. Even though the hero had already told him this before, it still startled him.

"And what's so wrong with that?" Ghirahim joked, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice.

"You only wanted me to love you, so I'd be your Master. After you're healed, you'll just leave," Link explained.

"That's not true, Link. I love you, and I'm not going to leave you. You don't have to become my Master if you don't want to," he reassured.

"But then you'll die," Link pointed out stubbornly.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll be fine," The demon said. Link bit his lip, glancing back up. The blond stared awkwardly at him for a few heartbeats, trying to make up his mind on something.

"Okay," he finally breathed out. "You're not him, so I'll trust you."

This time when he leaned in, he didn't pull away. Ghirahim's eyes fluttered closed as Link's lips met his. If it wasn't for the steady splash of water, he was sure the other would be able to hear his thundering heartbeat. However, Link didn't seem to notice, so he was able to let himself relax into the kiss. The blond's lips were smooth against his own, and he tasted slightly of pumpkin. The demon's hands loosened their grip on Link's and instead traveled to Link's waist, pulling him closer. He could feel the other's hands travel up his back and teeth graze his bottom lip playfully, causing him to shiver. However, Link soon broke the kiss and chose to rest his head on Ghirahim's shoulder. The demon contentedly played with the blond's hair as he caught his breath until he heard the boy say something muffled into his shoulder.

"If you're trying to speak to me, you might not want to talk directly into my shoulder," Ghirahim laughed. Link's face suddenly became scarlet as he realized he'd have to ask again.

"I said, Iwaswonderingifyou'dmaybewanttobe myboyfriendornot?" Link gushed out, going too fast for the other to catch his question. Ghirahim gave him a quizzical look.

"Could you repeat that one more time?" Link was sure he was going to die of embarrassment.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend, Ghirahim?" Link blurted out, getting the torture over with.

What's your worst nightmare, Ghirahim?

Ghirahim ignored the voice and smiled softly at the other. "Yes, Link. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Link's smile could have enlightened the entire world.

Or better yet, what's Link's worst nightmare?


	15. Like Abuser, Like Victim

"I love you Link," the voice wasn't silky. Those words sounded wrong coming out of lips that weren't pale. It was as if the boy in front of him was lip syncing to a tape recording, rather than admitting his affections. His ears twitched as he heard Ghirahim retch in the background. The demon had woke up that morning violently ill and had been hugging his toilet ever since. "Please, let me make it up to you."

Flowers were suddenly thrust into his arms. The pastel paper holding the stems together crinkled under his wary touch. The tacky red bow glued on to the front threatened to fall off as he adjusted the bundle in his arms. He winced as one of the thorns scratched his arm. That should have been a premonition to get away from the monster in front of him, but he found himself blushing instead. The roses certainly smelled nice anyways.

"Please Link, please forgive me," he pleaded. His brown eyes started to shine brightly, no doubt welling up with crocodile tears. Link stood dumbstruck in the doorway, numbly focusing on how the other's brown hair swayed in the cool morning breeze. Link's ears twitched as the sound of running water replaced Ghirahim's gagging.

"Ummm," Link drew the word out, not knowing what to say after that. He hadn't expected Pipit to come visit him or make such an absurd proposal. He faintly recalled the day Zelda had told him that everyone deserved second chances, even Ghirahim. Did that mean he should give Pipit a second chance? Maybe he really had changed. The blond was faintly aware of the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. He quickly slammed the door shut in Pipit's face before he had even quit humming the over exaggerated 'm's' he put in his unintelligent 'um.' He felt the demon rest a hand on his shoulder as he just continued to stare at the closed door. Ghirahim's hand was clammy and shaking violently.

"Who was that?" Ghirahim's voice sounded weak, and it cracked in the middle. He didn't want to turn around and see how bad the demon looked. It was his fault, after all, that the other was still dying. He felt the tickle of silver hair against his cheek as Ghirahim leaned over and looked down at the bouquet he held. "Who gave you a bouquet?" The demon teased. The hero crinkled his nose at the mixture of vomit and minty toothpaste in the demon's breath.

"No one important," Link muttered, still looking at the door. His right ear twitched, a dead giveaway he was lying. However, Ghirahim was too distracted that day to notice the boy's infamous giveaway. However, both of their eyes immediately flicked upwards as three hard knocks rapped at the door. Link's whole body flinched as Ghirahim held out an unsteady hand towards the doorknob.

"Don't." It wasn't a request. It was a demand. Ghirahim looked at him curiously, and Link's eyes widened at how ferocious he had sounded. He couldn't let the demon open that door though. "Don't open the door."

"Link," Ghirahim chuckled. "You're being ridiculous. It's probably just Zelda visiting us." The blond knew it wasn't Zelda. It had to still be Pipit. The taller male reached for the handle again, and Link did something against his better judgement. He pushed Ghirahim away. The fragile male let out a small grunt before his backside painfully collided with the ground. The wind was knocked out of Ghirahim, and the blanket he had wrapped around himself did nothing to keep him warm against the cold ground. He lay there dazed, slowly blinking and mouth hanging open. It took him awhile to process that Link had just willingly thrown him to the ground.

Link stood in front of the door, still not facing behind him and towards Ghirahim. He felt numb. His fingers tightened against the bouquet, tearing the putrid pink paper. That stupid, tacky bow finally fell off, and Link's eyes watched it slowly drift to the floor. "I think it's time for you to go home," Ghirahim said.

Link finally turned around to look at his companion. The demon had just managed to get back up onto his feet, desperately clutching the thin blanket around his shoulders. He looked calmly at Link, but his knees wobbled, as if he might topple over again at anytime. The blond was afraid that even if he just breathed in Ghirahim's direction, it would blow him over. "I didn't mean to," Link stated, taking a step towards the other.

However, Ghirahim took a step backwards and looked to the side, not wanting to catch the other's eyes. He ran a hand through his greasy hair, curling his upper lip in disgust as quite a few strands fell out. "This was a bad idea, I understand that now. So, could you please leave and let me die in peace?"

His voice didn't sound hostile, even though he was trying to be. Link looked miserably at him, wanting to go over and comfort him. However, he knew Ghirahim wouldn't go for that. "I'm sorry," Link pleaded.

"Link, I-" Ghirahim gasped, not able to finish his sentence. His hands involuntarily tightened, bones straining at the pale skin. His head twitched, and his eyes seemed to slam shut on their own accord for a few minutes. Link just stood there, too scared to make any movement or noise. Finally, the demon let out a creaky exhale, and his eyes snapped open. Instead of his normal mischievous chocolate ones, the blond was greeted with milky white eyes. There were no pupils, and Link felt exposed and vulnerable to their glare. "I said to go home," Ghirahim snarled, in a voice that wasn't his own.

Link let out a small yelp and stumbled back against the door. Ghirahim went through another series of spasms and twitches before his eyes went back to their normal self. His breathing suddenly grew erratic, and the demon found himself sweating even more. "Ghirahim?" Link called out.

The demon glanced up at him, seeming confused. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His lips stayed parted like that until his body violently jerked again as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Ghirahim!" Link screamed as the demon's body collapsed against the floor.


	16. Heroes and Sword Spirits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plz don't kill me

Link had cradled Ghirahim worriedly in his lap all day. The other was still breathing faintly, so that provided some solace to the boy. However, he was afraid that he had somehow advanced the demon's death. Finally, Ghirahim's eyes fluttered open groggily.

"Link...?" His voice sounded rough and cracked. The blond was about to offer him some water when the other suddenly sat up and doubled over in pain. All Link could weakly do was comfortingly rub his back and hold back his hair as Ghirahim vomited onto the floor next to them. Link didn't utter a word as the other wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and dumbly stared at the floor. "I'm dying," he quietly whispered.

For some reason, the weight of those words didn't seem to register with either of them until now. The hero still didn't speak, knowing that he could take Ghirahim's pain away if he just accepted to be his master. "Link, after I die, there's a high possibility in going to 'come back to life.' If that happens, you need to kill me."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the stench of the other's breath.

"Someone's trying to..." Ghirahim's eyes drew together and his gaze seemed to be strained.

"Ghirahim?" Link's voice was filled with worry now. He brushed a few strands of hair out of the other's face. "Ghirahim, what are you saying?"

"A nameless demon..." Ghirahim trailed off again, trying to gather his thoughts. "S'posed to be possessing me?" His statement came out as more of a question.

"There's a demon trying to possess you?" Link questioned Ghirahim, but the demon's gaze seemed to be far off. It was as if he was looking at Link without really seeing him. "Ghirahim?"

No reply came this time, and Link cradled the man closer. He gently shook him, trying to get him to awaken from his stupefied slumber, but the hero quickly realized that wasn't working. He quickly panicked, pressing his ear against the demon's chest, trying to head a heartbeat. He had no such luck. "Ghirahim!" Link choked back a desperate son.

He wouldn't let himself cry now. He assured himself Zelda would know what to do, that she could channel Hylia's spirit within her and fix his partner.

\---

In the end, Zelda didn't know what to do, neither did Skyloft's medics. No one could stop the natural progression of a sword spirit's broken bond. No one could bring Ghirahim back to life.

"Why?" Zelda's voice was strained and the hand on Link's shoulder tightened it's grip. It was the first time his childhood friend had been truly mad at him. They both looked at Ghirahim's frail frame in one of the doctor's beds. He looked like he was sleeping "Why wouldn't you just agree to be his master?

"What's it like?" Link asked. He had just come down to Eldin, only to be caught by a bunch of bokonlins. They had stolen his belongings, and he had been thrown into a makeshift cell. Ghirahim had eventually appeared, relishing in mocking Link.

"What's what like SkyChild? You're going to have to be a little more specific than that," Ghirahim teased. 

"Being a sword spirit, what's that like?" The hero was genuinely curious, but he started to doubt if he should've asked as a dark look passed over the demon's face. But, Ghirahim seemed to suddenly burst into laughter.

"Don't you know what it's like?" The other had snickered, making the blond confused.

"I'm not following," Link sheepishly admitted.

"I mean, we're both basically in the same boat. We're both being used by someone who pretends to care about us. We're both forced into a destiny we didn't really want. Being a sword spirit is terrible because your always under servitude of a Master. You're never granted any freedom," Ghirahim glanced at Link. "But I guess you don't get any freedom as the hero either."

"I just couldn't Zelda. I didn't want to be the one that had total control over, maybe that was selfish of me," he admitted out loud. Zelda just snorted.

"It was terribly selfish. Now, he's dead Link," Zelda snapped bitterly before her face crumpled. Link was frozen in place; he couldn't do anything but watch as she started crying. The blond had already exhausted his tears a few hours ago. He now just looked miserably at Ghirahim, a painful longing filling his chest. His vision started to blur, and Link thought that maybe he hadn't exhausted all of his tears yet.

There would be no more 'I love you's. There'd never be a proposal or marriage. There wouldn't be any more of their infamous fights. There wouldn't be anymore makeup sex. There would never be a time where Link could take Ghirahim on his lift wing again. They wouldn't get a chance to adopt a kid together, and celebrate Father's Day with each other.

It was all over.  
Because of him.

Tears started to stain his face, and Link realized he may never exhaust all the tears he had for Ghirahim. "I'm sorry" he weakly sniffled out.

He had expected Zelda to reply, but there was only silence along his ugly sobs. He glanced around and realized she had left the room. It was just him and Ghirahim. Link slowly stood up from the chair he had been sitting in and made his way over to where the demon lay. Maybe he should have noticed, but he didn't in his grief. No longer was there a smashed gem in the demon's chest or black cracks that scarred his face and blinded him in one eye. He looked... healthy again, like when they had first met. The hero didn't notice that though as he leaned over, planning on just giving Ghirahim one last kiss.

However, as their lips met, two hands shot out, pulling Link onto the bed. The blond didn't process what was happening at first as those ivory lips devoured his own. Only when the other added tongue did Link pull away.

"Good evening Skychild," Ghirahim purred. His eyes glowed purple, not their usual chocolate brown. Everything about the demon seemed a little more dangerous, a little more sharp. It was the same feeling he had gotten from Ghirahim when they had first met.

"Ghirahim?" Link croaked out, making sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"I must say, tears are awfully unattractive on you," the demon pouted before grabbing a fistful of Link's shirt and pulling him closer. "So, why don't you let me help you 'forget' what you were so sad about," the demon whispered suggestively against his ear.

Link was more than willing to oblige.


End file.
